worthyvioletpersimmonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Preparations (Autumn 2018)
First Post Page 1 Songbird Dec 02, 2018#1 is a chance for everyone to dip their toes in the water a little and check in re: what we're doing. I know you've all read the brief, but this is an in-character chance to get on the same page. The little office in the back of the Summer Ballroom is cramped today. Rivah's planning table is covered in papers and sheets which occasionally flutter to the floor and have to be scooped up to rejoin the others; in the corner a coffee pot burbles to itself. Rivah lets her guests in at the door, the tall undead woman looking frazzled to the bone but with a curiously intense light in her lifeless eyes. "Come on in," she tells Baer and Milada. "We're waiting on Victor and on Hrimveig. I sent Naomi and Victor for pizza, since we may be here a while. Baer, this is Milada. Milada, this is Baer. He'll be our changeling Winter King, if all goes to plan." They are not alone in the office. A thin man whose skin looks like chalkboard and who sits in a wheelchair morosely studies the papers on the table Simon. A man who looks like a papier mache pinata made out of old newspaper leans against the wall nearby, ignoring everyone. Malachi And a third man with skin like thin Bible paper and fingers made of fountain pens fusses gently at the coffee pot, trying to get it to finish up so he can have a cup. Etienne Pisha Dec 02, 2018#2 Milada pokes her head over Etienne's shoulder, giving the coffee maker a mock-scowl. "All the magic in the world, and we can't make coffee brew any faster," she remarks. "Seems unfair." At Rivah's introduction, though, she turns her full attention onto the newcomer. "Hi," she says, eyes taking in every inch of the Ogre, and offers a hand. "Welcome. Pleasure to meet you." Songbird Dec 02, 2018#3 of note: Milada looks human, not like a changeling. This is very rare in the hedge. Having said that, she's famous enough that you probably know she uses special magics to maintain her appearance. beardyblue Dec 02, 2018#4 Baer ducks to get through the door out of habit, all six feet eight inches of him making it feel even more cramped with him in the room. He nods respectfully to Rivah and follows her eyes as she introduces him to Milada. He looks down at her with piercing and perceptive, yet unexpectedly gentle eyes. He reaches out a massive, leathery hand and clasps hers firmly, but not overly hard. "Hi." His voice is low and quiet, and the stubby tusks jutting out of the corners of his mouth don't seem to impede his speech. "Pleasure's all mine." Pisha Dec 02, 2018#5 A thousand questions race behind her eyes as she takes him in, but she just shakes his hand firmly and grins. "We're going to be working pretty closely together, I'm guessing. I think the plan was for us to 'officially' form the freehold at the start of Winter?" beardyblue Dec 02, 2018#6 He nods. "I believe that is correct. I've only ever stayed with established freeholds, and I've never been a," he almost laughs, "king before. So y'all will forgive me, I hope, while I catch up on how all of this is going to work. " Pisha Dec 02, 2018#7 Milada laughs, the sound merry and playful. "Well, join the club; I don't think any of us have been. Well, unless you count Hrimveig's stint in Arcadia, and I don't think we do." She tilts her head. "How did you hear about our, uh, experiment, then?" Songbird Dec 02, 2018#8 "I contacted him through the grapevine," Rivah puts in warmly. "Baer is a gifted dream-guardian. We're going to need that, given how vulnerable fetches are to invasion on that front. Baer, I almost forgot; this is Simon. He'll be your co-ruler, if all goes to plan." The chalkboard man reaches out a brittle hand to shake. "I've never been a king either, so. Fun times," he deadpans in a quiet voice. Pisha Dec 03, 2018#9 "You're going to do amazing," Milada tells him warmly. "I'm prepared to obey you, so that's one down already. Etienne, is there coffee yet?" beardyblue Dec 03, 2018#10 Baer nods respectfully to the chalkboard man and grips his hand with a gentle firmness. "Nice to meet you, Simon. Looking forward to working with you." After releasing his fellow Monarch's hand, he too looks in the direction of Etienne and coffee, the first glimmer of enthusiasm slipping past his careful mask. "Coffee?" Page 2 Songbird Dec 03, 2018#11 Simon blushes fiercely at Milada's statement and looks away, mumbling something. Etienne saves him by pulling down coffee mugs loudly. "Sorry, yes. Who wants cream and sugar?" Pisha Dec 03, 2018#12 "Black for me. Thank you, dear heart," she adds fervently, kissing his cheek as she takes a mug. For a moment she just sniffs the coffee, enjoying the fragrance as her hands wrap around it for warmth, then she sips it slowly and with evident enjoyment. Songbird Dec 03, 2018#13 Simon takes a black coffee as well, his attention on the liquid. Etienne loads his own down with cream and sugar, then moves to sit down at the cluttered table. "I think we have almost everyone pacted up for cash," he observes, checking a list. "Not everyone has closed on their living spaces, but we've got a realtor facilitating. Milada, how's your house coming?" Pisha Dec 03, 2018#14 "On schedule," she reports. "We drove up last weekend to take a look. The kids are excited that there's a pool," she adds with a smile. "And it's big enough that we can put people up temporarily if anyone runs into housing delays." Songbird Dec 03, 2018#15 Malachi scoffs at this. "Don't send them next door to beg a cup of sugar," he warns. "Annelise and I want some fucking privacy." beardyblue Dec 03, 2018#16 Baer looks to Etienne, grateful. "Just the smallest pinch of sugar for me. Thanks." Baer takes the mug and carefully holds it by the handle so it doesn't cool too quickly. He takes a sip while it's still scalding hot, and closes his eyes. Nothing like a warm drink on a cold... well, everything. "Good coffee. Thanks." Songbird Dec 03, 2018#17 Etienne can't help but smile. "Milada makes us get the fancy stuff," he teases lightly, nodding at the cup in Baer's hands. Pisha Dec 03, 2018#18 "Damn right I do," she says lightly, then grins at Malachi. "And hush. You love us and so does Annelise. Anyway, you can't try to claim my child as your own and then say she can't visit!" Songbird Dec 03, 2018#19 "She looks just like me and you know it," Malachi shoots back easily. "Lucky for her she's mine and not Angel's; I'm the pretty one. I meant you shouldn't send over the people you plan to be putting up en masse." Pisha Dec 03, 2018#20 "I'm not putting anyone up en masse!" She gives him an affectionate, exasperated look. "But the house is huge, and if someone has to wait longer than expected for move-in, what do you want me to do, make them get a hotel room? That's silly." Turning her attention back to Rivah, she repeats, "As I said. It'll be ready on schedule." Page 3 Songbird Dec 04, 2018#21 "She'll have a harem of fetches by spring," Malachi predicts in a low mutter. Rivah gives no indication of having heard this, save the tiniest twitch of her lips. "Good, Milada. And I'm informed Shae is closing on her house, which is good because we still have no word regarding a goblin market in the area. If there is one, no one is willing to sell the information." beardyblue Dec 04, 2018#22 Baer sips his coffee quietly, trying to keep track of the names being tossed around by his new... Acquaintances? Comrades? Fellow monarchs? Something. He looks a little lost, but does not vocalize it. Pisha Dec 04, 2018#23 As if somehow picking up on this, Milada nods towards him. "Shae's from Oklahoma City," she explains. "A few of their people are joining us in Austin." Then she gives Rivah a quizzical glance. "But am I missing something? What does her closing on a house have to do with whether or not there's a goblin market?" Songbird Dec 04, 2018#24 Rivah raises an eyebrow and then sighs. "Why am I not surprised that she forgot to coordinate this with you? She's setting up goblin pleasure tents in her home, but without the goblins. She'll also keep and dispense glamour fruits from there, whatever your hedge divers find. It's an imperfect solution until you can locate a goblin market, but it's something." beardyblue Dec 04, 2018#25 smoking Baer listens intently, all the while slipping a hand into the front pocket of his white button-down to take out a pack of cigarettes. He taps the pack against the heel of his other hand a few times before flipping it open to show it half-full. He pauses, looking around. "Y'all mind?" Pisha Dec 04, 2018#26 Milada nods at the explanation, but her eyes widen at Baer's question. "Inside the Summer Ballroom? Yes." Songbird Dec 04, 2018#27 Malachi chortles softly. "The last guy who lit up in front of her got angry-healed of his lung cancer." beardyblue Dec 04, 2018#28 Baer takes out a cigarette and tucks it behind his ear. "Alright then." Pisha Dec 04, 2018#29 "I don't have a problem with smoking," Milada retorts, a little too primly. "Just with doing it inside." beardyblue Dec 04, 2018#30 Baer shrugs. "I get it." He picks up his coffee and has another sip. "Just would be good with this great coffee, is all." Page 4 Songbird Dec 04, 2018#31 Rivah looks amused. "If you do step outside, keep an eye out for Victor. He'll probably have more pizzas than we have people." Turning back to Milada, she hands a list over. "Shae's demands for supplies, and my suggestions regarding employees. Fen is okay with this. I checked. There won't be any territorialism from our end." Pisha Dec 05, 2018#32 Milada takes the list, glancing over it. "It's so weird that I don't even know some of these names," she remarks. "I suppose that doesn't matter. I'll probably be too busy to do any real brothel work myself." She sounds wistful, but a keen observer may note that she keeps an eye on Baer as if gauging his reaction to this talk of brothels. "Still, I'm glad Annelise is staying in; it makes her so happy. And I may be able to suggest a couple more names. I'll think about it." beardyblue Dec 05, 2018#33 Baer's face betrays no emotion as he sips his coffee again, trying to hold on to all the new names that are slipping through the conversation. Pisha Dec 05, 2018#34 "Actually that reminds me," Milada adds, glancing back at Rivah. "Do we have a finalized list of who all is coming? I know last time we talked there were still a couple slots we weren't sure of." Just then the door of Rivah's office bursts open; a burly Ogre steps through, the scent of pizza wafting from the boxes in his arms. Behind him, a woman who looks like she was crafted from the stock of an army surplus store follows with more boxes. "Hey, hey!" Victor calls out cheerily from behind the food. "Hope we're not too late, we - oh hey, big guy," he adds, looking up appreciatively at Baer as he steps around the taller Ogre. "We didn't know what everyone wanted so we got two veggie, two meat, uh, two with non-spicy meat, three with just cheese, one barbecue chicken, and one Hawaiian. Where d'you want 'em, ma'am? Did we miss anything?" Songbird Dec 05, 2018#35 Rivah begins moving papers so they can put the pizza somewhere, looking amused as she does so. "Sound tactical decisions were made. Save me a spicy meat slice. Now we're just missing Hrimveig. And we're not using the b-word, Milada," she adds. "Shae is calling the whole shebang a 'parlor'. I think she wants to bring in everyone, even the ones who are skittish about sex." beardyblue Dec 05, 2018#36 As the door bursts open behind him, Baer snaps around to look for the intruder, and his eyes quickly scan for exits. When he sees a man carrying pizzas, he relaxes, but only slightly. He folds his arms, unembarrassed by his own reaction, and gives Victor a nod of greeting when the smaller Ogre addresses him. "Meat for me as well, please." He pauses a moment, waiting so he isn't the first one to grab a slice. "A parlor?" Pisha Dec 05, 2018#37 Milada looks mock-offended as she helps Rivah clear space. "Oh well in that case I'm no longer sad to be missing it." She glances back at Baer and rolls her eyes. "A parlor instead of a brothel. I mean yes, she's going to have more on offer than just sex, but so does Fen's place and we still call it what it is!" "Hell, I've been there just to play poker," the newcomer adds, and sticks out a hand with odd coloration about the knuckles towards Baer. The heat of a strong Summer mantle emanates from him, although he doesn't seem particularly angry at the moment. "'Sup. I'm Victor." Milada starts the process of laying slices on paper towels and handing them out, starting with the slice of meat lovers' Baer requested. "So. Rivah," she reminds her. "List of people?" beardyblue Dec 05, 2018#38 He takes Victor's hand and shakes it, firmly. "Baer. Pleasure," he says, with a polite if not effusive smile. "Thanks." Milada hands him the slice, which is comically small in his huge hand. "Er. Would it be okay if I had two?" Songbird Dec 05, 2018#39 "Have as many as you want," Rivah encourages him. Simon and Etienne only take one each, but the men are both extremely thin. Malachi takes three and resumes lounging in the corner with his plate, watching everyone. "You must admit," Etienne says to Milada, blushing softly, "that some of us are reluctant to visit a, ah, brothel. Even when there are entertainments of other persuasions on offer." "I think it's an attempt to set expectations," Rivah adds. "Goblin pleasure-sellers don't primarily deal in sex; they deal in vice and temptation. Whatever a customer finds most thrilling or comforting or relaxing. If Shae really is trying to fill that niche, her girls will have full plates. I don't envy them. And yes, I... Hang on, it was right here." Brushing her fingers on her pants, she digs out a list to hand Milada. "The seasonal courts are mostly locals. Dawn and Dusk are a mix. Sun and Moon were a pain in the ass; I had to make a lot of phone calls to find folks who weren't assholes. The Sun court leadership isn't thrilled with me, but oh well." She reaches for another slice. "The directionals are almost all from out of town. I'm throwing a meeting-slash-party tomorrow night so everyone will know each other's face." beardyblue Dec 05, 2018#40 Baer takes another slice and piles it atop the first one, sandwiching the toppings together, and takes a bite that would be enormous for almost anyone else. He chews quietly but hungrily, still trying to listen as he does. Page 5 Pisha Dec 05, 2018#41 "Well, you shouldn't be," Milada says firmly. "We have the very best brothel. Ooh!" Accepting the paper, she scans it before handing it to Baer and Simon. "Do you need a rundown of who's who?" beardyblue Dec 05, 2018#42 Baer swallows a huge mouthful of pizza. "Is the brothel a Spring thing y'all got around here? It sounds like it does a lot of good. Has a lot of potential to help a lot of people." At Milada's question, he nods enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am, that rundown would be very helpful." fruitbat Dec 05, 2018#43 "A rundown of whom?" asks a glacially beautiful woman sweeping in, accompanied by the lengthening shadows of autumn. She nods politely to Rivah. "My apologies for being late. Troy decided to give an impromptu concert so I was compelled to take the long way around." Pisha Dec 07, 2018#44 "You're welcome; Troy sings beautifully. Hi, Hrim. And yes!" She beams at Baer. "It's actually so helpful and therapeutic, oh my gosh, I could tell you stories but I won't because of confidentiality, but yes. Although it's not entirely a Spring venture; Malachi there is one of the owners," she nods at the papier-mache fetch in the corner, "and we have employees from several courts." Standing on tiptoes, she makes a show of peeking over his shoulder to see the paper. "Hrimveig, these are the folks we're going to have in Austin; I was telling Baer here about them 'cuz he's new. Let's see... I don't know everybody, of course, we've got a bunch of newcomers joining us, but." She peers at the paper. "Ooh, a few of them in Winter. But okay. Obviously you and Simon here, you're the monarchs. Lars I don't know; Gavin I know by reputation. He's the one who makes pets out of scrap metal, right?" She looks to Victor for confirmation. "Tall guy, skinny and scary looking and apparently can't be killed? Which, side note, I want to pick his brain about that. But he's not a bad guy, just kinda standoffish. I'm surprised he volunteered, honestly; I thought he mostly just wanted to be left alone. But okay... Annelise, oh she's a sweetheart, I adore her. I invited her, actually!" She beams. "She's coming from Corpus Christi, does sex work there so yes, I expect she'll work with Shae. She's beautiful and perfect and she's got some self-esteem issues so she probably doesn't believe this but she will be a big help to you both, she's smart and confident and trustworthy." All this is rattled off in a matter-of-fact tone. "Let's see... Farez I don't know, Davey I don't know, Pietr - is he even a legal adult yet?" She shakes her head. "He's a Fairest who was rescued as a teenager, so... I'll let you fill in the details there. Adopted child of the Dallas Winter Queen. He's a good kid, you'll like him, and we've mostly broken him of the habit of flirting with everything that moves. His girlfriend helps with that." She winks at Hrim at this last bit. Moving down the list, she nods. "Okay, Spring. Obviously I'm Milada and that's Etienne. Shae is currently the Spring Queen of Oklahoma City and runs a brothel there. Adrien's one of our clients at Fen's; I don't know him well but he's always been a gentleman. Computer engineer, changeling is a Spring King somewhere else and they get along, which is good. Troy..." Her expression softens. "Troy is my husband. One of my husbands," she amends, "and he is friendly and charming and entertaining, don't listen to Hrim. He used to be Winter and still has a lot of loyalty for your court, so you should get along. Blue comes with Shae; he was a bouncer at her brothel and he saved my life once." She hesitates. "He, uh. He's made of lingerie and sex toys? So I mean. If you blush easily, do some mental prep before you meet him." She shakes her head. "Choi is Victor's girlfriend. Tiny cute little librarian and also incidentally one of our best shots with pistol or rifle. We volunteer together sometimes. Jennifer..." She tosses a quick grin at Hrimveig. "Jennifer is Hrim's fetch and 'little sister.' Looks human. She was actually the first fetch to unofficially join a court. She's the aforementioned girlfriend of your page Pietr." Moving down to Summer, she says, "Victor and Naomi, also known as the bringers of the pizza. Don't know the next two... oh." She sighs. "Dee. Okay, well. She... used to be part of this motley that hunted and killed fetches? And she left," she adds, in the tone of one who is trying to be fair. "She did leave, and she hasn't caused any problems for our fetches since, and by all accounts she's very nice." Clearing her throat, she moves on. "Riza I don't know well, except that she comes from Oklahoma City too and their Summer King sent her to keep Shae safe. Haya's a Chirurgeon; she's not a fighter and joined the court solely on the strength of her wrath. There's an old and ongoing debate with her about using magic to heal Summers after sparring; she's under the impression that they learn better if they have to mend the old-fashioned way. Haniya, though, she is a fighter." She grins in recollection. "Dunno how she's doing these days, but judging from the slap she gave me when we first met she's at least got some upper body strength to work with." She moves down. "Okay. Autumn. Hrimveig - our new arrival here - and Malachi." Mal gets a small private smile. "Don't know Persephone, don't know Adisa... Oriol's from Houston, all I really know about him is that he's pretty, sorry, sorry, I am Spring. Ah!" She smiles. "Pilar. She's one of Fen's girls, came here looking for a safe place to raise her daughter. She's good people. Little defensive, little strong-willed, but then aren't we all? Freddy, she came out with a whole bunch of fish-changelings at once, hence the last name, but there's some bad blood between her and the rest of the group over things that happened in Arcadia. Not surprised she decided to leave. She's more scared than scary, I think, but she's an excellent healer for a non-Spring. Ramona..." Her expression becomes softly sad. "I don't know her well? She's quiet." She hesitates, glancing towards Baer's co-monarch. "Simon... might know more? They knew each other a while." Then, shaking her head, she takes a sip of coffee and looks back up at Baer. "So! Those are the seasonals." A grin flashes across her face. "Want me to go over the rest, or is your brain full?" beardyblue Dec 07, 2018#45 Baer listens intently, nodding along politely with the occasional "mhm" here and there. "You're sure helpful, Ms. Milada. I really appreciate it." He face breaks out in a bit of a sheepish, if understated, grin. "I, uh, do think that most of that went in one ear and out the other. I usually have to meet folks and say their names a couple times before they start to stick. But it sounds like a real fine group." He nods, sipping his coffee, which has gone cold in his large hand. "Thank you." Songbird Dec 07, 2018#46 question about ages! For purposes of this game, Jennifer either is 18 or is about to turn 18 (I can't get to my old records to pull Hrimveig's birth year at the moment); Pietr has legal documents that place him at 19 and which are roughly accurate; Eddy is 12-ish but still very small for his age; and Ximena is 11-12. I'm guessing Robin and Renée are 9-10 range, but that's up to Pisha. Since changelings and fetches age unpredictably in comparison to humans, any age discrepancies between this game and the Worth game are obviously a function of the wyrd and not because I'm capable of being wrong. Songbird Dec 07, 2018#47 Rivah gives Hrimveig a warm arm clasp and leads her to a seat which isn't full of papers. "Help yourself to pizza," she urges. "This here is Baer, our changeling winter-king if all goes to plan. Baer, this is Hrimveig. Baer is gifted in dream manipulation and dream guarding for others. Since that is a weak point for most fetches, he'll be instrumental in keeping the fetch population safe from attack." Pisha Dec 08, 2018#48 Milada smiles. "Well. Hopefully at least now when you meet them and have a face to go with the names you'll have at least some associations. Although if you'd like to have dinner with me and Troy and Angel tonight I could make those introductions." beardyblue Dec 08, 2018#49 Baer nods. "That's probably a good idea. They all should probably get to know me just as I should get to know them, since we're headed into... Well, what we're headed into." He stands and puts down his coffee and pizza after wiping his hand on the paper towel, then extends a hand to Hrmveig. "'Pleased to meet you." fruitbat Dec 08, 2018#50 Hrimveig accepts his offered hand. "You also. Don't trust Milada's opinions of Troy; she is lovely but biased." Page 6 beardyblue Dec 08, 2018#51 Baer chuckles at this. "I suppose I will just have to figure it out for myself." Pisha Dec 08, 2018#52 Milada feigns outrage. "Hrim!" fruitbat Dec 08, 2018#53 Hrimveig shrugs. "The cold brings harsh truths, darling." Pisha Dec 08, 2018#54 "You know, three months out of the year you won't be allowed to talk trash about my man anymore," Milada retorts mildly. "New Spring law: be nice to Troy." Glancing mischievously at the fetch in the corner, she adds, "I'd include Angel in that - my other husband," she says for Baer's benefit, "but Malachi might physically die." fruitbat Dec 08, 2018#55 Hrimveig looks over at Malachi. "I anticipate many secret Autumn planning meetings then. Very occult. Terribly serious." beardyblue Dec 08, 2018#56 Baer looks at Malachi, then at Hrim, then at Milada, looking like he is trying terribly hard to figure out to whom what rules apply, and how, and why. "I... don't expect winter will be all that complicated from my end. At least I'll try to make it as straightforward as possible." He quickly adds, "Not that y'all shouldn't do whatever you think is best. Obviously." He clearly does not know how serious everyone is, nor how easily offended they might be about any implication they aren't doing things correctly. Songbird Dec 08, 2018#57 Malachi smirks at all this. "Eh, I'm ready to die for the honorable cause of telling my other half he looks like a gaudy prize from the state fair," he teases Milada. "Be honest and admit you won him at a ring toss booth. You're not fooling anyone." Pisha Dec 08, 2018#58 Milada's jaw drops open; closing it, she turns to Rivah. "Your majesty, permission to throw a chunk of pineapple at Malachi?" Songbird Dec 08, 2018#59 Rivah chuckles warmly at this. "You know how Aisha feels about sticky floors, dear. Back to the matter at hand and as you all know, there has never been a successful Austin freehold. Our scouts have yet to find a reusable hollow; the hedge has reclaimed the old ones. So the plan is to build a new one on arrival. That is top priority. Victor, could you hand me those blueprints?" beardyblue Dec 08, 2018#60 Baer looks around the room, a little uncomfortable about being put on the spot, and is clearly relieved when Rivah starts talking again, shift the attention back to her. He gets up and stands near the table in a place where he'll be able to clearly see the blueprints. He takes another huge bite of his pizza slices. Page 7 fruitbat Dec 08, 2018#61 "What is known or speculated about the constant failures?" Hrimveig nibbles at her slice of pizza. "I presume someone has looked into the matter over the years." Pisha Dec 08, 2018#62 "Rumor has it the city's cursed," Milada says with a wry shrug. "Obviously I don't believe that, or I wouldn't be bringing my family there. Best I can tell though, there isn't exactly a common thread connecting the different failures." Victor, meanwhile, hands Rivah a roll of paper with a frown. "When you say 'make' a hollow... do we have to, I dunno, go in there with a machete or something?" He flexes. "Strong man clear Hedge?" fruitbat Dec 08, 2018#63 Hrimveig rolls her eyes. "Strong man get what's left of his mortal soul and half his body torn to ribbons on the thorns. There's magic and will needed for the process. If we're feeling lazy, though, we could build on an existing structure - provided we could be sure of its safety." Pisha Dec 08, 2018#64 "The existing structures Rivah said have been reclaimed by the Hedge and can't be safely used?" Victor asks mildly. "Will and magic how?" fruitbat Dec 08, 2018#65 "I did say if we were feeling lazy and could be assured of its safety; do keep up, strong man." Hrimveig rolls her eyes. "There are places out there that started small, squatting in an abandoned goblin watchtower and adding extensions as needed. You have to unite your soul and body as you claim your territory, force the Hedge to bow to your will. Make the threads of the Wyrd weave themselves according to your design, as much as they will yield. Try wrestling books rather than people once in a while; you might learn something." Victor may notice that there's less contempt in Hrimveig's tone that there would have been some years ago, though he may not be entirely confident that she's joking. Pisha Dec 08, 2018#66 Victor nods thoughtfully as he listens to this. When she's done, he scratches fingers through his shaggy hair for a moment, then tilts his head at her. "Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" fruitbat Dec 08, 2018#67 Hrimveig raises an eyebrow. "I don't see why not." beardyblue Dec 08, 2018#68 Baer clears his throat. "Y'all mind if I join you and have a smoke? I realize I'm intruding, so please feel free to say no." Songbird Dec 08, 2018#69 Rivah chuckles kindly at Victor's question. "It is a question of strength, in a way. But Hrimveig is right that muscles are little help. Shaping a hollow is a matter of will and requires a strong connection to the wyrd. Yakone has traditionally done most of the shaping here. You may remember the protective bubble nee crafted over the hollow when Aisha's gentry invaded? And, yes, we have a site planned. The advance teams have been very helpful." At the movement for people to leave, she holds up a hand and looks alarmed. "Wait just a moment? Please? There will be time to talk later, but it is so hard to gather everyone together at once. This won't take long and then Simon can go; he has a doctor's appointment after this." [Location] She pulls out several beautiful drawings: artist renditions, since cameras do not work reliably in the hedge. "Some of you may be aware of the Hamilton Pool Preserve which was created when the dome of an underground river collapsed due to erosion some thousands of years ago. The actual pool lies about twenty miles from the city but the feature is considered by the locals to be an intrinsic part of Austin. Many areas in the natural hedge share features with this famous pool and our scouts have found one which they feel is ideal for a freehold hollow." [Dome] Now she pulls out a series of blueprints, spreading them out for the others to see. "The area is a dome open to the sky--like a coffee cup with no bottom," she explains, reaching for an unused cup and turning it over to sit on the table as a prop. "There will be wards strung over the dome opening to prevent entry from the sky. Onawa has been studying spiderwebs, and the resulting wards are a collection of glistening strands which are almost invisible to the naked eye. We want no invading gentry and we believe the best hope for survival is staying low to the ground and hidden. Thus: an underground hollow, invisible from above." [1st Floor Pavilion] Fresh papers are pulled out. "The 'first floor' of the hollow lies in the open air between the dome and the water. Above the water will be twelve wheelchair-accessible wooden platforms for walking. The platforms will be arranged like a clock face, each stretching out from the middle of the river to the dome walls which surround on all sides. Where the platforms meet in the center, there will be a large circular pavilion--like a gazebo. The gazebo will seat a modest number of people for open-air meetings, but its real purpose is protected entry to the hollow. Each of the twelve doorways to the gazebo will host a permanent gate to earth and back. But the glass walls of the structure can be moved to close off those doorways. Any doorway which is physically closed in this way will not work as a portal until it has been opened again. This means you can retreat to the hollow and cut off all entry points from earth. There are also wards in place to prevent unauthorized Forge portals which have not been cleared with the monarchs." [1st Floor Court Rooms] Rivah now points around the edges of a large circle drawn on her first-floor blueprints. "The twelve walkways terminate at the walls of the dome. At those termination points, there will be a door set into the wall. Those doors will lead into private rooms which will be hollowed out from the rock itself. These twelve rooms will be set aside for use by each of the twelve courts. We have arranged the doors like the face of a clock or a compass: the North court room sits at the northmost point of the compass, the East court room sits at the easternmost point, and so on. The seasonal courts and what we are calling 'celestial' courts--Dawn and Dusk, and Moon and Sun--are all arranged clockwise around the circle in accordance with their relative affinity to the directional courts. Thus we have North, Moon, and Winter grouped together as courts of darkness and hiding; East, Dawn, and Spring as courts of vibrant desire and hope; South, Sun, and Summer as courts of combat and fierce independence; and West, Dusk, and Autumn as courts of magic and despair. I know it's not perfect and won't please everybody," she adds in a dry tone, "but Liam insisted this was the best way and I've learned not to argue." Simon raises his hand and she pauses in her explanation. "If I want to travel from the Winter room to knock on the North door, do I have to go all the way out to the pavilion and back? That's a lot of ground to wheel over." Rivah hesitates and makes a note on her papers. "Good point. There can be a circular outer walkway connecting the doors together. That will add more stability to the structure in addition to accessibility. Thank you, Simon." [2nd Floor Ballroom] She now lifts the coffee cup from the table and runs her hand through the air beneath it. "Those first floor court rooms will be governed by their court members, and are intended to be used for private business. Now let us talk about the vital shared public space which is the lifeblood of the freehold. Under the river, we will hollow out a large chamber for use by the entire freehold. This chamber will be used for meetings and coronations and will be massive enough to easily host celebrations for the entire freehold population and any guests you may choose to invite. It will be accessible by elevator from each of the court rooms which lie above it. The ceiling will contain a decorative transparent circular section--Yakone insisted--so that when members look up they will be able to see the river water above and the sunlight filtering through. Nee felt that would make for prettier coronations." [3rd Floor Necessities] "The third underground floor," she continues, raising the cup higher and passing her hand under again, "will be located under the second floor ballroom. Once again, this is accessible by elevator--as well as by two circular ramps which ring the outer walls of the ballroom above. This third floor chamber is subdivided into the smaller rooms which a freehold requires in order to run: bathrooms, showers, a small room with several bunked cots for sleeping, a tiny medical bay, kitchens, a den for relaxing and watching movies or reading, a library nook, weapons storage, and so on. There's quite a lot of space to use but I cannot for the life of me find the blueprint we drew up. Well, it'll turn up and you get the gist. It's not nearly as big as Worth hollow, of course, but it will be comfortably roomy and will have space to expand and grow over time. Now then." Taking a deep breath, she stands to refill her coffee. "Feel free to step outside as needed. Milada and Etienne, did you have any thoughts on the layout?" --- Hollow Art Hollow (1).png Hollow (2).jpg Hollow (3).jpg First Floor Layout + Center Pavilion Portals 1st Floor.jpg 1st Floor Pavilion.jpg Second and Third Floor Details 2nd + 3rd Floor.jpg Pisha Dec 08, 2018#70 Victor turns his focus back to Rivah as soon as she requests it. If he would have preferred to handle his private conversation immediately rather than later, it doesn't show as he listens with respectful attentiveness. Something in the too-easy lines of his posture, though, hints that the topic is not dropped, merely postponed. When Simon speaks up, he nods approvingly. "See? See? Doors. This guy gets it. Good catch, bro." He offers a high-five. Milada leans over the desk, peering at the papers. "Between the ramp and the elevators, how many people can be traveling at once? And then, same question but if the elevators stop working?" She frowns. "And can the elevators - or the ramp - be closed off, either from below or above? In case of emergencies?" Page 8 Songbird Dec 08, 2018#71 Simon gives the high five with shy amusement, always quietly tickled that someone as big and strong as Victor can even bother to notice him. "Yakone designed the elevators to be big enough to hold the entire court, so everyone can descend in a group to the event below. So they're large enough to fit at least a baker's dozen, depending on size. The elevators can be stopped and the ramps drawn up to shut and seal off the second and third floors from each other. If the elevators stop without you wanting them to, there's emergency ladders--" Simon clears his throat wearily, and Rivah falters. "That... part might need more work," she admits, looking grave. beardyblue Dec 08, 2018#72 Baer listens carefully and nods, looking very satisfied. "This is really great. Hidden, underground, invisible, good defenses." He folds his arms. "Really great," he repeats. Songbird Dec 08, 2018#73 Rivah smiles faintly at the praise. "Now it just has to be built," she admits with a chuckle. beardyblue Dec 08, 2018#74 He nods. "It will be. I have total confidence, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen." He looks down again, studying the diagrams and renderings carefully. Pisha Dec 09, 2018#75 Victor nods at Simon and Rivah's reaction to the ladders, his expression mirroring hers. "I mean, worst case scenario you send, like, me and some of the guys," and here he, possibly subconsciously, inclines his head towards Naomi, including her as "one of the guys" despite all evidence to the contrary, "up the ladders to help everyone else down; no one's getting trapped anywhere 'less me and all my buddies are dead." He shrugs. "But it ain't ideal. Simon, you're the expert; what do you think is the best way for you to get down - or up - if you were stuck in an elevator?" Songbird Dec 09, 2018#76 Simon studies the diagrams with a frustration that seems directed inward. "Maybe... a pulley system option? Pull an emergency lever, ropes drop down, and now it's a manual elevator in either direction? Usually you'd need an intricate mess of cranks and stuff to allow a human to move that kind of weight, but you big guys can pick up cars, so...?" Pisha Dec 09, 2018#77 Victor grins. "Maybe tokenized gears that come up out of the floor in case of an emergency? Bonus if they look like they belong in the lair of a Bond villain or something. But I mean the goal is for the people in the elevator to be able to get out without waiting for big guys who can pick up cars, right?" He glances at Rivah. "Any of the folks coming with us good at inventing-type stuff? Austin's version of Helen?" Songbird Dec 09, 2018#78 Rivah frowns and considers this. "Hannah is good with mundane inventions, and Yonten has skill with tokens. But the elevators are magic; they shouldn't fail unless the magic has been turned off through use of a null spot. If that happens, a token will probably not work either. Still, yes, we'll meet with her." fruitbat Dec 09, 2018#79 Hrimveig nods. "The symbolism is good. We'd be rooted in the very soil and earth of the Hedge." She catches Victor's eye and walks out, assuming he'll follow. beardyblue Dec 09, 2018#80 Baer nods and walks out as well, taking up a spot a distance away from Hrimveig so as to give she and Victor some privacy. He takes a silver lighter with the crest of the Silent Arrow out of his pocket and flicks it open, then puts the cigarette in his mouth. He lights the cigarette, closes the lighter, and slips it back into his pocket. He takes a long drag, and looks around the area while staring into the middle distance. Page 9 Pisha Dec 09, 2018#81 Victor blinks at this imperiousness. Glancing at Rivah he mutters, "Nah, it's okay, we weren't, like, in the middle of a conversation or anything." Shaking his head, he sighs and heads out as well. Taking up a place inside the ballroom but outside the office, out of hearing range from the people working out, he crosses his arms and looks at Hrimveig. "Okay. For real? You gotta knock it off. It's not cute anymore." fruitbat Dec 09, 2018#82 Hrimveig raises an eyebrow. "I don't see what your preferences - no. Sorry. I should at least listen to you." She turns away from Victor, composing herself for a few moments, then faces him again. "Alright. So. My attempt at banter went too far. Fair enough. Sorry. But I will continue to expect the world to be better. And yes, my instinctive reaction when it disappoints me is contempt, but that does not invalidate my attitude. So if you're complaining about my insulting you just now, fair enough. But anything more than that?" She shrugs. "Maybe I've said more than was needed. Have I?" Pisha Dec 09, 2018#83 He fixes her with a look. "Expecting the world to be better is great. But look. I know I'm not an academic; I went to Arcadia instead of college. And I know I act casual, I goof around and joke on myself. But I'm not stupid, Hrim. The fact that I like working out and fighting don't make me stupid. The fact that I say 'don't' instead of 'doesn't' don't make me stupid either - I know the difference, but that's how I grew up talking and how I'm most comfortable. But I have good ideas, I make good plans, I think fast in a crisis - I'm not stupid, and you'd know that if you paid attention." He shakes his head. "It ain't about 'insulting' me. Believe me," he adds dryly, "you can't hurt my feelings. It was funny when I was Joe Nobody. You wanted to treat me like just a big dumb meathead Ogre, that's cool, it didn't bother me and Choi and I could laugh about it later." He sighs. "But when we go to Austin, I'm gonna be a king. Full time, not like that one time after the battle. If this freehold is gonna work, people are gonna have to be able to respect and trust their monarchs. When you call me stupid, act like I don't understand shit, act like I'm less than you and you don't gotta show me common courtesy - it undermines that. It don't even matter really if people believe you or not - if they do, it makes me look bad; if they don't it makes you look bad. Either way one of the monarchs is weakened, and that's no good. So you gotta start getting out of the habit. Okay?" fruitbat Dec 10, 2018#84 "I don't think you're stupid. I know you're not as knowledgeable about magic as I am. I'm Autumn, Victor, and I spent ten years fighting one of the Gentry; I pay attention to the strengths of my allies. And you are right - if we were amongst those we shall be ruling, I wouldn't have said what I did, because it weakens our image. But the people in there will be our monarchs, our co-rulers, and our council, and it seems reasonable that they should know some of our weaknesses." She sighs. "Would it help matters if I informed them that I automatically want to alienate potential allies I despise?" Pisha Dec 11, 2018#85 He sighs. "I don't think anyone thinks I know more about magic than an Autumn. That's why I asked how hollows were made. The 'strong man' thing was a joke. It wasn't an invitation to belittle me. You can share information without acting like the person who didn't know it is worthy of contempt, you know." He rubs a hand over his face. "As for alienating potential allies you despise... ever think that, uh. Maybe you decide to despise people a little too quick?" fruitbat Dec 12, 2018#86 "In general? Not really. On the whole, people are disappointing. Sometimes - as with you - I correct my first assumptions, but we live in a state where people believe some species of dinosaur breathed fire." Pisha Dec 14, 2018#87 He can't help but laugh at the last bit. "I'm not asking you to respect the Jesus-riding-a-T-rex crowd! I'm just saying, maybe don't jump to the assumption that someone is until proven otherwise? It's a lot easier to stop respecting someone after respecting them for a while than to start after disrespecting them for a while. The damage has already been done by that point, y'know?" fruitbat Dec 15, 2018#88 "Easier for me or for them? Surely it soothes their bruised self-esteem if I switch from disrespect to respect?" Pisha Dec 15, 2018#89 He hesitates. "Yeah, that... that's not, um... no. No, generally, um, no. Once you start treating someone with disrespect, they, uh... and I don't necessarily mean you-you, like this applies to anyone, but... generally when you treat someone with disrespect? They kinda think you're an asshole. It's hard to come back from people thinking you're an asshole." fruitbat Dec 15, 2018#90 Hrimveig blinks in surprise. "But that - that doesn't make sense. Respect is an earned quality, based on the worth you possess, and - oh." She sighs. "This is another of those things my mother said that only works in Arcadia, isn't it?" Page 10 Pisha Dec 15, 2018#91 "Probably," he says, wincing in sympathy. "Got a few of those, huh?" fruitbat Dec 15, 2018#92 "Fewer than before?" Hrimveig shrugs. "It helps that there are sufficient people here who do possess sufficient worth anyway." Pisha Dec 15, 2018#93 He chuckles and shakes his head. "Thanks, I think? Just, like. If someone stumbles out of the hedge in Austin, we all gotta be nice - like, actually nice, not fake nice, people can tell - even if they're stupid. But you got that. Right?" fruitbat Dec 15, 2018#94 "I can be polite. I can even be kind. Nice..." Hrimveig's face demonstrates her opinion of this as a concept. Pisha Dec 15, 2018#95 "Nice," he says firmly, and grins. "I got faith in you. It's just a skill to learn. Tell you what, you work on nice and I'll work on not embarrassing myself when it comes to magic stuff?" fruitbat Dec 15, 2018#96 "Nice is different from good," she retorts. Pisha Dec 15, 2018#97 "It is," he agrees cheerfully. "And some situations need one and not the other, and some situations need both. You got good down, that one's not a problem." He grins. "On the bright side, once you get as old as Liam I think it's easier to pull off not-nice." fruitbat Dec 16, 2018#98 Hrimveig grimaces. "Aging is another thing about this world that disappoints me." Pisha Dec 16, 2018#99 At this a bellowing laugh escapes him. "Hey, Mom always said it was better than the alternative." fruitbat Dec 17, 2018#100 "And how old was your mother when she said that?" Page 11 Pisha Dec 17, 2018#101 "Never you mind," he retorts, still grinning. "But hey, she has a point! Far as I'm concerned, the possibility of living to become a cranky old man is one of the best things about this world." fruitbat Dec 17, 2018#102 "I'd rather live on as a beautiful and strong young woman," she retorts back. Pisha Dec 17, 2018#103 "Well then you need to start looking into those legends of, like, aging-backward with magic," he says, then stops, eyes growing wide. "Oh shit, I - no, I didn't mean - I meant like for later, when you do start to get old, not like - I'm gonna shut up now." fruitbat Dec 18, 2018#104 Hrimveig smiles. "And thus is wisdom acquired. Shall we go back inside now?" Pisha Dec 18, 2018#105 "Yeah, I think we're done out here," he agrees. Calling out, he adds, "Hey big guy! Heading back in, if you wanna join us." With that, he moves back to Rivah's office. beardyblue Dec 18, 2018#106 Baer takes a last long pull from his smoke then pinches it, snuffing out the lighted end easily with his large, cold hand. He pockets the butt and heads back into Rivah's office. Songbird Dec 18, 2018#107 Rivah and Milada have apparently spent the last ten minutes discussing hollow architecture, if the chaos on the desk and Malachi's bored expression are anything to go by. "Smoke breaks are all well and good, but I'm worried about security, dear," Rivah says. "Twelve exits means twelve possible points of entry to breach." beardyblue Dec 18, 2018#108 Baer hears reference to smoke breaks and looks confused. "Sorry? Was I out there too long?" Pisha Dec 19, 2018#109 Milada shakes her head. "No, Baer, not you, we're looking at - it goes both ways, though. Multiple ways in also means multiple ways out," she points out, her finger moving over a blueprint. "I know Summer looks at the best ways to stand and fight, but if the shit hits the fan I'm more concerned with making sure everyone has an exit " Songbird Dec 19, 2018#110 Rivah sighs and looks at the blueprints again. "Maybe we could make them exit-only? Or ward them up the wazoo. And they'll need to be heavily camouflaged." Page 12 Pisha Dec 19, 2018#111 "Exit-only ruins the whole purpose of a walkway," Milada points out. "But the building isn't the hollow, is it? They don't have to be exits to outside the hollow itself." Songbird Dec 26, 2018#112 Some time later after quibbling over hollow details until everyone is quite exhausted, Rivah leans back in her chair. "Okay. It's good to have a plan. Is there any other business?" beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#113 Baer folds his large arms. "This all sounds good to me. I'm impressed; this looks and sounds very safe and secure. As much as one can be, I mean." Pisha Dec 26, 2018#114 "Just gotta move everyone up there," Milada agrees. "We're still thinking beginning of Winter?" She glances at Simon and Baer. "Any thoughts on coronation? Themes, decorations, rituals you want to include?" Victor rumbles, "Are you gonna do the bleak depressing grey-and-black winter palette, the icy blue-and-white winter palette, or the Christmassy red-and-green winter palette? Very important. Sets the tone." beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#115 Baer looks a little sheepish, and can't tell if Victor is poking fun at him. "I, uh. I mean. Y'all might have your own preferences. I'm the outsider here, so I'm fine with whatever y'all might like." He looks at Simon. "What do you think?" Songbird Dec 26, 2018#116 Simon blinks. "I have no idea," he admits. "I don't have, like, ice powers. Christmas is fine with me? I guess? I don't know how inclusive it is, though. Maybe we should do the black and white one?" beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#117 "I dunno," Baer chuckles, scratching his beard. "Christmas sounded kind of fun. My favorite thing about winter was always the togetherness of the holidays. Maybe bring that same idea with us - all of our courts, we're in this together." He grins, a little. "I have a red flannel shirt that would suit the occasion, I think." Pisha Dec 26, 2018#118 "Not many people do have ice powers," Milada says with a smile. "Personally I'd vote for either of the ones with actual colors, but I'm biased. But you realize we'll all be new in Austin?" This is directed at Baer. "It's not DFW, Take Two. We're creating new rituals, new traditions, so as the very first monarchs to be crowned you do get to shape how we do things going forward. At least for Winter." She grins then. "And you'd look good in red." beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#119 "Sure, I get that. I just meant - well, y'all know each other and probably have a... I don't know, a rhythm? An understanding? Something. I just don't want to rock the boat. But if nobody else has feelings, sure, let's have a big party with a roaring fireplace and mulled wine and the whole shooting match." He grins. "And thanks. I was worried that I'd have to wear a tux or something. Not really my style." Pisha Dec 26, 2018#120 Milada claps her hands, looking thrilled. "Tidings of comfort and joy, coming up. And yeah, I say Christmassy but I think we can swing 'seasonal' without 'sectarian,' she adds with a nod to Simon. "But oh, planning the coronation celebrations is always so much fun!" Page 13 Songbird Dec 26, 2018#121 Simon looks uncertain but shrugs. "If any disgruntled Jewish Changelings complain, I'm sending them to you," he warns. Pisha Dec 26, 2018#122 "Please do," she agrees. "If we find out ahead of time that someone has objections, we can ask them how they'd like us to adjust." beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#123 Baer nods. "Yes, I want everyone to feel welcome. Lots of new folks end up with us, as y'all well know, so I don't want to chance making anyone feel like they don't belong. Should we pick a different scheme?" He looks to Milada. "You seem like you know what's what here. Should we just go with something more neutral?" Pisha Dec 26, 2018#124 She frowns, thinking. "I have some ideas? Let me work up a couple sketches and get back to you?" beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#125 Baer nods again. "As long as you have time. I know we're all busy getting ready for all this, and I am not trying to pass the buck." Pisha Dec 26, 2018#126 Excitement dancing in her eyes, nearly wriggling with the joy of getting to play with designing decorations, Milada nevertheless manages to say calmly, "Oh no, it's no trouble at all." beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#127 Baer grins, wide and genuine. "You were frowning. I was worried." A shadow passes briefly over his eyes, and his grin quiets. "Thanks for your help." Pisha Dec 26, 2018#128 This earns him a quick side-hug, Milada apparently having decided that an hour or so's acquaintance is plenty of time to become hugging-friends. "You know everyone's here to help, right? Y'all are the new monarchs, it's your show, but we're not gonna just leave you to twist in the breeze. We're all doing this together." beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#129 Baer smiles a little at this, as she puts an arm around him. He reaches over and puts a large arm around her. As she gets close to him, he smells like pine and smoke - not the cigarette he was smoking, but like he's been sitting by a roaring fireplace for a whole day and a night. As she is enveloped by his arm, she can almost see her breath, but she feels the quiet cheer of being around the hearth with friends, and the gentle melancholy one feels when not around that hearth. The air around him is just a little more quiet and still. "I appreciate it. It's just a big adjustment. And I'll be there for y'all in Spring, Summer, and Autumn." He flushes, and releases her. Songbird Dec 26, 2018#130 "I, on the other hand, have very strong feelings about my season," Malachi points out from the corner where he lounges. "Dress code for the men; girls show up nude. Can you work up a couple sketches of that for me too, Milada?" Page 14 Pisha Dec 26, 2018#131 "No," she says dryly. "Nor will I help you enforce it. Please remember that passing laws that result in everyone getting kicked out of the freehold is counterproductive." beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#132 Baer tries to read the papier mache man's words but finds himself unable. He leans down and says to Milada under his breath, "Is he serious?" Pisha Dec 26, 2018#133 She hesitates. "You know, I'm never entirely sure?" Songbird Dec 26, 2018#134 Etienne clears his throat lightly. "May I suggest a Secret Santa drawing? Might be a good Freehold building exercise early on in the process. Especially if every changeling gets a fetch to buy for, and vice versa." Pisha Dec 26, 2018#135 Milada's eyes widen. "Ooh. 'Secret Santa' kinda runs into the same problem of possibly alienating people who don't celebrate Christmas, but some kind of gift exchange would be lovely, yes." Songbird Dec 26, 2018#136 "Secret Krampus," Malachi offers helpfully. beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#137 Baer nods. "What about Winter's Gift? Goes with the coronation, and as y'all know, we're good at secrets." He grins a little, shyly thinking himself perhaps a little clever. Pisha Dec 26, 2018#138 "As much as I know you'd enjoy hitting changeling boys with sticks," Milada shoots back at Malachi immediately, "the goal is to decrease violence. Not increase. Decrease. It's confusing, I know." Looking up at Baer she adds, "And oh, I like that. Playing up on Winter secrets and sneakiness, nice." Songbird Dec 26, 2018#139 "You never let me have any funny," Malachi grumbles. "I'll arrange the matches," Etienne offers. "Easy enough to do in a spreadsheet." Pisha Dec 26, 2018#140 "Maybe you'll get someone who likes getting hit with sticks," Milada says in exaggeratedly soothing tones, "and that can be your gift. Win-win." She shoots Etienne a grin, both amused and grateful. Page 15 beardyblue Dec 26, 2018#141 Baer gives a muted smile and nods gratefully at Etienne. "Thanks." Songbird Dec 27, 2018#142 "That's coronation plans handled," Rivah observes with a chuckle. "Good. And yes, the plan is for everyone to drive out two weeks before solstice. That's cutting it close to get the Hollow up in time, but I think you'll manage." Pisha Dec 27, 2018#143 Milada nods. "We'll focus on the center of the hollow. As long as it's right for the coronation, we can fudge the rest. Appeasing the Wyrd right from the start is the most important part." (Back to Violet Crown)